Please, Help Me (Not A Fic)
by NaraTata Kim
Summary: Hello,, Anjani is here. Maaf sebelumnya, jika kalian berkenan, tolong baca postingan ini, tidak perlu Reviev, cukup baca saja. ini bukan fanfic melainkan alasan kenapa saya menghilang hingga sekian lama. Kenapa saya di Rate M? Karena pembaca saya banyak dari Rate M. maafkan saya jika ada yang tersinggung. Gomawo.


Anyyeonghaseo,,,

Teman-temanku… Para pembaca…. Ini Anjani Kim. Author What Has Left Behind..

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena Muncul tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama. Dan saya juga minta maaf karena ini bukanlah FanFic yang saya Publish melainkan sebuah PERMOHONAN.

Entah bagaimana caranya saya memulai, yang jelas ini adalah slah satu usaha TERAKHIR yang bisa saya lakukan untuk MENENANGKAN DIRI saya sendiri. Jujur… saya sudah lima tahun melalang buana di ffn hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat FanFic Revenge, kemudian disusul What Has Left Behind karena kekaguman saya terhadap sosok Kim Jaejoong. Kekaguman yang membuat saya bangga menjadi seorang FANS. Kekaguman yang membuat saya merasa perlu menghasilkan sesuatu untuk menunjukkan bahwa saya adalah FANSNYA. Dan terlahirlah FanFic WLB yang ternyata diterima sangat baik melebihi ekspektasi saya sebagai penulis sekalipun. Saya bahagia dengan apa yang saya dapatkan. Saya bangga denga respon pembaca hingga dengan sangat semangat membuat FF sampai-sampai bisa mengetik 100 lembar hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Saya tetap bangga hingga 6 bulan setelahnya..

Saya Merasa tidak tenang sama sekali. Saya merasa agak takut dengan apa yang sudah saya lakukan, terlebih jika mengingat saya sudah melakukannya selama 5 tahun dan ditambah menghasilkan cerita seperti itu. Saya bertanya-tanya, Apa yang sudah saya lakukan? Sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini?

Perasaan takut mulai menghantui saya. Takut akan BALASAN yang dijanjikan datang kepada saya. Saya bukan orang alim, saya bukan orang taat, hanya saja saya orang yang beranjak DEWASA dan TAKUT dengan perbuatan yang saya tahu salah. Saya tidak tahu mau dibuang kemana rasa Khawatir ini, saya tidak memiliki petunjuk untuk menolong diri saya sendiri, lalu saya terpikir satu hal. KALIAN.

Saya MOHON. BERHENTI membagikan cerita saya, dan HAPUS CERITA SAYA.

Saya tahu saya tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta kalian melakukannya. Tapi saya benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan diri. Saya BERSALAH. Bukan hanya pada kalian.. tapi juga pada diri saya sendiri.

Saya tahu kalian Kaget dan Merasa Terganggu dengan Postingan ini..

Tapi Percayalah…

Saya sudah sangat merasa terganggu dengan Fakta bahwa saya sudah menghasilkan FanFiction dan Sekarang FanFic itu sudah dibagikan kepada ratusan orang yang saya tidak kenal. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan akibat dari FanFic saya terhadap teman-teman yang mungkin saja usianya jauuuh dibawah saya. Saya tidak tahu Apa yang sudah saya bentuk dalam Pikiran kalian gara-gara tulisan saya.

Kemudian saya berpikir tentang kalian yang masih menyimpan FanFic saya.

Bagaimana kalau saya tidak sempat meminta kalian untuk menyelamatkan saya yang seperti ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan saya jika saya tidak sempat memperbaiki apapun? Memperbaiki kesalahan terbesar yang pernah saya lakukan.

SAYA MOHON BANTU SAYA…

Saya tidak menceramahi kalian, saya tidak meminta kalian berhenti melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan saat ini di FFn. Saya hanya meminta BERHENTI MEMBAGIKAN FANFIC SAYA. Setidaknya saya sudah berusaha untuk meminta tolong ditengah resiko saya akan panen hujatan mungkin.

Dan TOLONG HAPUS FANFIC SAYA YANG KALIAN SIMPAN. Untuk ini saya tahu saya tidak punya hak sama sekali. Akan tetapi ini adalah permintaan dari seseorang yang takut karyanya menjadi alasan ketidak tenangannya. Saya seseorang yang butuh bantuan. Dan saya yakin kalian bisa membantu saya. Ini hanya masalah mau atau tidak. saya mohon jangan menyimpan karya saya lagi. Lenyapkan saja karya-karya saya. Kalian sudah membacanya bukan? Jadi bantulah saya dengan tidak menyimpannya. Saya juga khawatir kalian akan merasakan apa yang saya rasakan saat ini. Sekali lagi saya mohon bantu saya teman-teman. Ini benar-benar usaha terakhir yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menenangkan diri saya.

Saya tahu kalian tidak nyaman, menganggap saya sok, munafik, atau sebagainya, saya sudah tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu. Saya hanya ingin meminta tolong. Semoga pertolongan kalian bisa membuat saya tenang dan terbebas dari rasa tidak nyaman yang mengekang saya selama setahun lebih ini.

Sekali lagi saya mohon bantu saya….

At Last…

Salam Kebahagiaan bagi kalian kawan-kawan dunia FFn ku, para pembaca yang sudah PM saya menanyakan perihal saya yang menghilang. Saya minta maaf. Tapi dengan membaca Postingan ini kalian pasti sudah tahu alasannya. Terimakasih sudah membaca…..


End file.
